April 2025
April 2025 During the month of April, Yeovil Town F.C played 4 League matches. Premier League: MD32 Crystal Palace Post-match Interview "An ugly win but it will do! The first goal was the definition of scrappy, whereas the second was a well-timed ball which Callum delicately lifted over the keeper. They played well enough for another goal but we held in there. Now we put our head down and go for the next final against Manchester City." Premier League: MD33 Manchester City Post-match Interview "Pure smash and grab and I don't even care! Three shots, three goals. I will take that all day. If things fall our way we could all be secure the title at Newcastle. But we need to overcome Wolves first who has always been a difficult team for us. Although, if we did secure the title at Newcastle, I would feel bad for Mounie... But that's the way it is. We just need to give everything we have in these next two games and we will see where we are from there. We've confirmed Champions League football with todays result too! Mark James was fit enough to return to the side today and he near enough made an instant impact. We've really missed him over the course of his injury. Elliot Carter should be fit enough for Wolves too. Reinforcements at the exact moment we needed them. Let's go!" Premier League: MD34 Wolves Post-match Interview "This is it. We're just one step away now. United drew their game in hand against Burnley so all we need against Newcastle is a win and we're champions of the Premier League! What a way to take us there too with the perfect hattrick from Pietro! The header from the freekick at the beginning, the right-footed finesse after a fine run and a tap-in from a ball played across goal to his left foot. He was in a golden boot race with Callum, but I think it's now good as over as Pietro has a six-goal difference on him! I don't care how we do it. 1 - 0 or 5 - 4. I just want the win." Premier League: MD35 Newcastle United Post-match Interview "Unbelievable. We've actually done it! Champions of England. Yeovil. Town." YeoLaTengo Monthly Review In spite of the odds. In spite of history. For the first time in our history—Yeovil Town are Premier League Champions! No one can quite really believe we've done it. You would have got good odds on a repeat of last seasons collapse. But the title has been wrapped up and in some style too with three clean sheets out of four! Pietro Pellegri is the man of the hour scoring in every game, 6 in 4. Sensational form. Arriving for pennies, the young Italian is now renown for being one of the best Strikers in the world. But it wouldn't be fair to completely single out one player. Everyone pulled their weight. For this year annual YeoLaTengo season review, we'll break down every player in depth. Until then, celebrate! The trophy presentation will commence in our next home game! YeoLaTengo Player of the Month Who else? Pietro Pellegri. League Table Preview A snapshot of Yeovil Town in the Premier League, with the teams in close proximity.